The invention relates to a component for a motor vehicle, in particular an instrument panel, side panel or support panel with an airbag cover, which is arranged in an deployment area associated with a deployment channel and which is provided with a weakened zone that will open upon release of an airbag, wherein areas of the airbag cover located on either side of the weakened zone are movable for clearing the deployment path of the releasing airbag and remain attached to the component after the airbag has inflated.
A component of this type is known from EP 0583 079 A1. The afore-described component configured as an instrument panel shows an airbag cover which is arranged in the deployment channel and which is configured as a unitary piece with the instrument panel, which is of a rigid foam material. A weakened zone in the airbag cover is formed through a material reduction which, upon deployment of the airbag, breaks open under formation of two wing portions that are located laterally on each side of the weakened zone. On either side of the weakened zone, the airbag cover is provided with hinge areas that are likewise formed by means of material reduction and after breaking open the weakened zone, an unfolding and turning around of the wings is realized. Further examples for similar solutions are found in publications DE 199 30 754 A1 or DE 100 57 003 A1.
Regarding the least possible endangerment of passengers, with that type of airbag cover, pieces bursting off the airbag cover, upon deployment of the airbag, is prevented. There is however the drawback that under certain circumstances the deploying airbag can be damaged in the area of the wing edges. Furthermore, damage to the passengers cannot be completely precluded in case the wings completely separate upon deployment of the airbag. Such a solution is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,088A. Another solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,435. Instead of two wings, only one opening is provided, whereby the airbag cover, in case release of airbag is triggered, projects into the interior vehicle space to only a small degree. The opening is formed as a linear weakening zone, which opens in the shape of an ellipse upon inflation of the airbag, whereby the airbag cover protrudes outwardly towards the interior of the vehicle.
None of the latter two documents suggest a steady opening of an airbag cover of elastic material in combination with a weakened zone that extends beyond the borders of a deployment channel into the instrument panel.